User talk:The Answer Is Chocolate
Thanks for adding your blog to the directory. Sometimes it takes a little bit for it to show up but I see it there. Definitely spend some time here and poke around, feel free to add a project, write a blog post, or comment on stuff you like. We're trying to build a community and we definitely need people like you! Let me know if you have any other questions or problems! 04:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Sorry! I wasn't logged in when I wrote you that message. Thanks again and let me know if you have questions with anything. Christina l 04:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Love your blog! Hi - I was just reading your blog and love all of the projects you have on there. Really nice stuff. I would love it if you would add one to this wiki, since you have so many photos and the steps already written out it should be pretty easy. This one is lovely and I would love to feature it on our home page for Easter: http://answerischocolate.blogspot.com/2011/03/faux-oeuf-en-chocolat-aka-faux.html. Let me know what you think! Christina l 16:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Instructions for posting a project Thanks for trying to add your project and sorry your having difficulties. You actually don't want to do it as a blog post you want to start a new page to add it. Follow the instructions here and let me know if you have trouble! http://easycrafts.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_the_Easy_Crafts_wiki Christina l 17:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Yay! So excited you added your chocolate easter egg project! There is a template for adding new projects - when you click on 'Add A Page' you will see a list of templates you can chose from. If you scroll all the way to the bottom you will see 'Add New Craft' - this is the one you want to select when adding a new project as the layout is a little different. I may switch your project over to that template - would that be OK? You could do it if you prefer. Sorry! It's also fine as is, I would just love to add it to our home page and the project format is really helpful for people. I swear once you add things a couple of times it gets really easy! Christina l 17:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Egg Project Great thanks! I'll try to do it this afternoon! Will also plan on featuring it on our home page this week! Christina l 18:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Your Project on the Home Page Hi Carol, I wanted to let you know that your project is now featured on the home page of this wiki http://easycrafts.wikia.com/wiki/Easy_Crafts_Wiki! Feel free to let your readers know and link back to us! :) Thanks again for adding your project. And add more anytime, we love your stuff and I know the rest of the community would love to see what other fun projects you've created. best -Christina l 21:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Post on Craft Hi Carol - Just wanted to let you know that Craftzine posted about the Easy Crafts site today, they put up a screen shot of the Easy Crafts site and your egg project can be seen on it! Check it out: http://blog.craftzine.com/archive/2011/04/easy_crafts_silhouette_stencil.html. Hope all is well! Christina l 23:23, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Become the wiki's #1 Craft blogger Hi Carol, You have are on our Top 10 List as one of our top bloggers. It is a simple voting system, so you should let your readers know so they can come vote for you and make you the #1 Craft blogger on Easy Crafts wiki. I mean everyone loves chocolate! You should also check out the other Top 10 Lists and vote for you favorite. Or feel free to create your own list for people to vote on. Thanks again for joining and good luck in the voting! Let me know if you need any help or have any questions on my talk page! Talk to you soon, Meganhassler 16:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC)